


Fighting For A Keeper

by MadHatterBri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Drama, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Love, Oliver Wood - Freeform, Quidditch, Revenge, Romance, fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHatterBri/pseuds/MadHatterBri
Summary: Alexandra Parker was the family disgrace. Kicked out of her home with nowhere else to go she ends up with the Woods.  They treat her as their own. Her final year at Hogwarts is filled with dementors, a serial killer wizard on the loose, and her Slytherin brother who vows to make Oliver Wood's life a living hell.
Relationships: Oliver Wood/Original Female Character(s), Penelope Clearwater/Percy Weasley
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter One

Alexandra Parker sighed softly while standing next to her bedroom window. Her arms crossed as she stared at the scene before her in sadness. Green and silver balloons and other similarly colored party decorations littered her family's front lawn. Pictures of her brother from different ages smiling and waving as the invited guests came into their home. Her parents stood at the front door with her twin brother to greet guests. They beamed with pride at their second eldest child.

Today was her seventeenth birthday and she knew there would be no celebration for her. All the banners only had her twin brother's name. Her family made sure to completely block her name from the party. Normal witches and wizards her age would have a huge party but not her. This witch was the family outcast in every sense of the word.

The problem with her family started the day she was sorted into the "wrong" house at Hogwarts. After centuries of Parkers being in Slytherin, she was sorted to Gryffindor. Even at a young age, she knew this was nothing to be proud of. She remembered begging and crying to Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape to place her in Slytherin. They wouldn't budge. The sorting hat does not make mistakes. Unfortunately, they didn't know the extent to a hat would change her life.

Her parents never attempted to hide their disgust from something she had no control over. After her parents were given the word of her "betrayal" they didn't write to her for the whole school year. They only wrote to her twin brother, Thomas. In the letters, there was never any mention of Alexandra. It was as if she fell off the face of the Earth.

The summer after her first year was the absolute worst. Her father was sure that her mother cheated on him. They started to fight constantly. Her twin brother blamed her for their parent's marriage nearly collapsing. Chelsea remembered being taken to St. Mungo's by her parents. A simple genetics test proved that her father and she were related.

Their disgust for their child continued for years while she was under their roof. Gone were the days of any fun family activities. No more birthday or holiday celebrations. During the Christmas holidays, she went to different friend's homes to avoid being with her family. This past Christmas she celebrated with the Wood family. His family took her with open arms.

The summertime was a different story. Her family forced her to come home to remind her of their hatred. She was to stay locked up in her room. The house-elves served her meals. They talked to the girl out of pity. She would go shopping for her own school supplies alone. Some days she was lucky to run into her friends. Her parents didn't care about her wellbeing and never watched after her. Gone were the days her twin brother would spend time together. Her whole family ensured that she would know she wasn't wanted. She truly felt that her life stopped at eleven years old.

A soft knock on the door drew her away from her sad thoughts. Alexandra could feel her heart stop. A small glimmer of hope came to the surface. The knock was soft as if a house-elf was paying her a visit. She walked to the door and opened it. The house-elf, Colbey, stood at the doorway with a slice of cake and a small bag in her hands.

"Happy birthday young miss Parker," she smiled warmly and walked inside. Alexandra quickly closed the door behind them. 

"Colbey, you didn't have to. You know you aren't allowed to be up here if there are guests," the teenager sighed and took a seat on her bed. Colbey was a petite little thing with a fierce love for the outcast. Her blue eyes appeared as if she had been crying. They were more watery than normal.

"Is everything okay?" Alexandra asked her softly.

"Yes, miss, Colbey wanted to bring a cake and a gift," Colbey squeaked not looking the human in the eyes. Alexandra placed the plate of cake on the bed and patted the spot next to her. Colbey smiled and climbed on to the bed. 

"Split this with me," she used the fork to cut the cake evenly between the two. Colbey's eyes widened at the generous offer. The house elf was never offered birthday cake before. She shakily took the fork and ate it slowly to relish the taste. The witch smiled only taking a small piece of her own.

"Eat the rest of mine, Colbey," she instructed her.

"But, miss, I-"

"Today is my birthday, Colbey, and I want you to eat this,"

The timid house-elf continued to eat the slice of cake relishing every bite of the sweet dessert. A knock on her door drew the pair's attention. This knock was a lot stronger than a house elf's knock.

"Colbey," the scared teen whispered harshly. Colbey grabbed the tiny package for Alexandra and shoved it in her pocket. She could have sworn she saw tears threatening to fall from the house elf's eyes. Colbey grabbed the plate and fork. The house-elf looked at her once more and vanished.

"Come in," she called remaining seated on her bed. The thought of her parents possibly trying to repair their relationship crossed her mind. She was an adult starting today. Even after everything they did to her she wanted things to go back to when she was a little girl. Maybe they could all act civil to each other. Another knock on her door prompted her to call out that they were welcomed to her room.

"Come in," she called out. Her door opened revealing her mother and father. Alexandra didn't remember the last time her parents came into her room. She shifted on her bed to get a better look at her parents. They had the same stoic look on their faces. Her mother's nose raised high showing she wasn't amongst equals. Her long slender fingers cradling a stack full of letters. Her parents usually held the letters from her friends hostage. Her father had a stern grip on his cane. They told her the stress from her "rebellions" in the first year made him weak. Alexandra hated that cane. She was beaten with it quite a bit.

"Alexandra, even after the shame you brought on this family we have fed you and gave you a roof over your head," her mother started tapping the letters against her hand. She paced the room and stood in front of the fireplace. Alexandra gulped not liking the direction of this conversation already.

"I... I... Thanks?"

"You are now seventeen years old and as such an adult. We are now no longer bound by law to be caring for you for free. Do you have any financial means to be able to afford living here?" Her mother asked stiffly. Alexandra's face turned pale as a sick feeling started to bubble in her gut. She gasped at the question.

"Of course not. You don't allow me outside of my room. I start school in like three weeks. I can't get a job and go to school," she answered still unable to comprehend the situation. The older woman scoffed and turned to her husband.

"See, unreasonable and dramatic, just as expected," she rolled her eyes as if her demands weren't outlandish. Her mother stared at her father. She was the ruler of this house with her father never saying much. The father pointed at the letters in her hand. The woman turned to look at her once more.

"Maybe you can ask your friends that have been writing to you for help. Penelope Clearwater is it? Is that the mudblood or half breed?" She questioned in disgust and threw some of the letters into the fireplace. The fire quickly catching on to them. Alexandra gulped seeing the letters that she could never read burn to a crisp.

"Or the blood traitor Weasley boy? Honestly how much do you like embarrassing this family?" She asked once again throwing some more letters into the fireplace. This time her mother had more force. The stack of letters was still huge in her mother's hands. A sick smile on her mother's face. Even if Alexandra wanted to try and save the letters her father's cane would stop her.

"Or maybe this Oliver Wood boy. He seems quite fond of you. Actually seems quite heartbroken that you haven't messaged him back. Don't worry. Thomas wrote to him for you. A pity he now thinks you two aren't together anymore," her mother threw the rest of the letters into the fireplace. Alexandra's breath was stuck in her throat.

Oliver Wood was sorted in the same year as her to Gryffindor. He was always there for her when she needed a friend the most. He helped her during her first year of adjustment to Hogwarts. He was there for her when Penelope was petrified. The Quidditch Keeper made sure she was comfortable even while his world was falling around him with the cancelation of Quidditch. Now he would probably never speak to her again. The thought of Oliver hating her made her want to faint. Thomas and Oliver hated each other. She couldn't imagine what her twin brother could have possibly written to him.

"Mother, these are my friends. They are the only people that take me in. Why?" She asked as tears started to slide down her red cheeks. She had to tell her friends to stop sending her gifts because her parents went through her mail. Plenty of her birthday gifts magically vanished and her letters were opened. Her parents never authorized Thomas to send out a fake letter from her before though. Alexandra was never allowed to send messages out to anyone. Her owl was locked in a cage in a different room. Hopefully, Oliver remembered this.

"With your inability to pay and your poor choices in friends we request your removal from this home immediately," her mother requested and crossed her arms completely ignoring her child's question.

"And do not think of making a scene. You are never too old for a proper caning," her father opened the door to her bedroom.

"We will have Thomas go through your possessions. Upon inspection, we will give you what is properly yours. We don't trust you to not steal," her father released the harsh words into the air. Alexandra's mouth felt dry. She was homeless and going to start her last year of school with no supplies.

"Can I at least have my wand? Sirius Black escaped Azkaban and I would like to put up a fight before dying," she exaggerated only hearing the news from the house-elves. Colbey was scared of him while the others figured they would be safe in the home. Sirius Black was the first wizard to ever escape Azkaban. Witches and wizards alike were on high alert. Dementors were released in the wizarding world in search of him.

"Whatever gets you out of there quicker," the cruel mother shrugged. Alexandra grabbed her wand and placed it in her jeans pocket. She rushed past the two of them afraid her father will decide to hit her with a cane. She closed the door quickly behind her. Colbey watched her from the top of the staircase with sadness. The young woman was the only one that was ever nice to the house-elves.

"It feels great to be the only child. Let Wood know I will be looking for him this year. The Quidditch field and school won't be safe for him," Thomas confided to his twin sister once she stepped to the bottom of the staircase. The words cut her like a knife but she pressed on. His threat settling uneasily on her mind. Oliver shouldn't suffer because of her. The front door opened for her upon her arrival and shut with a slam as soon as she stepped outside. The door locked signaling she was never to be accepted back.

Alexandra walked away from her only home wondering what to do next. Her heart ached as sobs escaped her lips. Thoughts of Oliver Wood continued to pop in her head. She needed him now more than ever yet she didn't know what they were now. All her fears and worries were gone when she was with him. His aura healed hers. Alexandra didn't know how long she was walking until she noticed it was nighttime. She came up with a plan and hoped it would work. 

Standing by a street she pulled out her wand. Within seconds a purple triple-decker bus appeared before her. A sigh of relief escaped her lips.

"Where we going? The conductor asked as soon as the door opened.

"The Leaky Cauldron,"


	2. Chapter Two

"Eleven sickles. We are working during dangerous times," the conductor stretched out his hand to collect the money. The talking head laughed at the man's exaggerated tone. 

"You 'ear 'im, Ern? Dangerous conditions. The only dangerous condition is sitting up here," the talking head laughed at his joke. The driver known as Ern said nothing. His hands rested on the steering wheel until Stan, the conductor, gave the all-clear. The student wondered if the old man was over one hundred years old. Alexandra gulped and reached inside her jean pocket. Maybe if she acted like she had the money he will have pity on her. She felt the birthday gift from Colbey in her fingers. She pulled out the small purse and opened it. Bronze, silver, and gold colors shined in the purse. The familiar feel of cold coins pressed against her fingertips once she placed her hand in the purse. She grabbed the coins from the purse.

"Is this your first time seeing money? Come now we haven't got all day," the conductor snapped annoyed at the length of time she was taking. Alexandra quickly subsided her shock and counted eleven sickles. She placed them in his outreached hand.

"Thank you," he replied in an exasperated tone and stepped out of her way. She walked in the bus and examined the inside. No other person was on the bus leaving her to wonder about the rush. The young witch laid down on the closest bed to the conductor.

"Leaky Cauldron," Stan called out to the driver. Ern continued to not speak but he must have heard him. All too quickly for Alexandra's liking the bus rushed to her desired destination. Stan paid little attention to her after she made herself comfortable on the bus. 

Alexandra opened the purse and noticed a small piece of parchment in the purse. The parchment didn't say much and didn't hold much meaning to her. 

"Weas. 21:00. L.C," she read in Colbey's handwriting. Colbey loved when Alexandra would teach her how to write. After staring at the note for a few minutes she figured she may not even know what it means. She took a deep breath looking out the window. The night sky filled with more stars than she could count. Thoughts of Oliver's reaction to Thomas' letter worried her. She had so many questions. When was the letter sent out? What did it say? Could Oliver have possibly believed the words written on it? Her heart ached for Oliver's confusion. 

Alexandra laid down, closed her eyes, and hummed to herself. The bus ride was chaotic at best but she figured her odds living against Sirius Black was greater in numbers. The conductor continued to read his newspaper. The dangling head by the driver often giving the driver help for pedestrians crossing the road. 

Alexandra opened her eyes and noticed a man laughing in the newspaper. This man must have been Sirius Black. He seemed crazy based on his actions in the newspaper. Laughing while being accused of killing innocent people couldn't mean someone was sane. The house-elves didn't say much to her about him except that he was a loyal supporter of the dark lord. The conductor noticed her staring at the paper.

"Not smart of a little thing like you to be walking around these parts at night. You should be more careful," he pointed out the obvious to her. No sane person would walk the streets with a killer on the loose. 

"I would be home if my parents didn't kick me out," she said flatly. The man looked over his newspaper. He folded it and placed it underneath his arm. He strode over to her. Curse words filled her head the closer Stan came to her.

"Where is all your stuff then?" He asked and looked around her bed and feet. 

"If I was kicked out do you really think they let me grab my things?" She countered with another question. The bus suddenly came to a screeching halt. Alexandra was rolled out of the bed and on the floor. A groan slipped past her lips.

"Thanks," she called out to the bus driver as she slowly stood up from the ground. She swore she could hear Stan chuckle softly to himself. The bus took off immediately once she stepped off the bus. Alexandra hoped there would be enough money to at least spend the night before her next plan of action. Colbey deserved more in this life than what was given to her. A snap of a branch quickly caught her attention. The woman made haste to open the door and walked inside.

The Leaky Cauldron had fewer people than normal. The majority of his customers tonight were muggles. From the look of it, they were businessmen drinking to forget the week. Tom looked up and smiled at her before attending to the bar attendees. The regulars must be scared to be murdered by Sirius Black. Muggles could never see what was going on around them. 

"Parker, you are late," a familiar know it all tone spoke behind her. Alexandra turned on her heel to see Percy Weasley sitting at a table. His arms crossed around his body. 

"Late?" She asked, looked around, and pointed to herself. 

"Yes, late. You know as in arriving past the expected timeframe. A perfect example would be all your classes," a stern tone reminded her that he was the same, Percy. A small smile appeared on her face. At least things with them were the same. "Do you not know what is going on?"

Alexandra shook her head. The note from Colbey starting to make sense. Percy Weasley was in the L.C or Leaky Cauldron but she arrived at 21:15.

"Your house-elf, Colbey, must have heard a plot against you between your parents. She was sent to Diagon Alley for an errand and ran into some elf named Dobby," he started. "Dobby told Potter who told us once we came back from Egypt. Honestly, this has been a plan for a while. Any questions?" 

Alexandra stared at him with her mouth open. 

"What?" He asked impatiently.

"How did you guys afford a trip to Egypt? I understand Fred and George are you know but Gringotts is the safest place in the world," she tried to reason. Percy sighed and closed his eyes. He promised his girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater, that he wouldn't be mean to her. 

"Parker, I have been waiting for you while a serial killer is out and about. What happened?"

"They kicked me out, Perce," she barely spoke above a whisper. Her face turned red and she thought fresh tears would fall down her cheeks. A dreaded look appeared on Percy's face. He was never one to deal with an emotional woman. Percy looked around nervously.

"Come with me," he moved his hands towards him. Alexandra followed him into a corner.

"Is this part of the plan?"

"Do you know what apparition is?" He knew he had to ignore her questions to get move the plan forward.

"Yeah,"

"Did you pass and get your license?"

"No, did you?"

"Of course," he answered with his shoulders back and his head held high. He was proud of his license and apparated anywhere he could. He apparated to the Leaky Cauldron to meet her.

"Oh," she spoke feeling foolish for asking him a silly question. Percy shifted his weight between his legs. 

"You are going to spend the night with my family tonight. I have been in talks with Penelope and-"

"Have you heard from Oliver?" She asked hopefully. 

"Wha- no. Ask the twins when we get to my house. I don't speak Quidditch," he quickly answered avoiding her gaze. A look of uncertainty appeared on his face. "Don't interrupt me again. I need to apparate us back to the Burrow. My parents are waiting for us," 

Percy grabbed her wrist and led her upstairs. Tom was too busy refilling drinks of the impatient muggles to notice. 

"Your first time sucks but you will get over it," he spoke giving her no warning. The world started spinning and she closed her eyes. She felt as if all her insides were being pressed together. She groaned wondering if she was going to be able to make it. 

Alexandra suddenly appeared in front of a door. Percy stood next to her. The home was tall and had a garden. 

"That was my first time apparating with another person. No injuries or deaths... yet," he smiled and opened the door. Percy's jokes were always at the worst time. She stepped inside behind him. 

"Welcome. Come in, come in," an older woman greeted seeing the two teenagers. She had short red hair and a warm glow to her. 

"Hello, mother," he smiled as his mother hugged him. Alexandra felt pangs of jealousy. He was so lucky to have a mother that loved him. Mrs. Weasley smiled at her as if reading her mind. 

"It is so nice to put a face to the name. Percy, Fred, and George talk about you often," she smiled and hugged the girl. She tensed but slowly removed her reservations. Two arms slipped around the older woman. Mrs. Weasley rubbed her back before letting her go.

"Percy, make her feel at home while I finish a few things," she told him. Percy nodded and walked around the house showing her the different rooms on the bottom floor. 

"Unfortunately we only have a couch for you for now," he patted the old couch. Two blankets and pillows laid on the furniture waiting for her. 

"Trust me, this is perfect," she sighed and laid on the couch. Percy sat on the chair beside her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. A certain warmth that she hadn't felt in a while surrounded her. A house full of love caused her to feel at ease. The relaxation causing her to start falling asleep.

Footsteps coming downstairs jerked her awake from her temporary bliss. Fred and George appeared at the foot of the couch. 

"Oye if we keep her here will Wood skip the practices?" Fred asked.

"We heard you come in and wanted to greet our savior of getting out of quidditch practices personally," George winked. Oliver was known to give the Quidditch team grueling practices even when school wasn't in session. Percy made another face before returning to his usual stern mood.

"She has been through a lot. Leave her be for now," he shooed them away. They chuckled and ran to the kitchen. 

"Percy,"

"Yes?"

"Percy, I know you know something about Oliver. What did he tell you?" She asked urgently. "I need to know what was in the letter,"

Percy pursed his lips and sighed. 

"He got the let-" he stopped upon seeing his mother come in with a birthday cake. 

"Happy birthday to you," the family sang the entire song. Mrs. Weasley had her family join them to wish her a happy birthday. Alexandra could barely hold back the tears. Six years was too long to not have a cake dedicated to her for her birthday. Mrs. Weasley started to cut the cake for them. 

"Here is the first piece for the birthday girl," she sang placing a slice of cake on a plate in front of her.


	3. Chapter 3

A series of yelling caused the sleeping teen to wake up with a jump. The sweet relief of sleep quickly relinquishing its hold on her. She groaned wanting at least five more minutes of sleep. She rolled over and closed her eyes trying to fall back asleep. Her eyes opened once more when the noisiness didn't subside. Alexandra was not used to loud noises of a family let alone a family the size of the Weasleys. The Weasleys had quite a few family members living in their household. They had Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Percy, the twins, Ron, and the youngest Ginny all living under one roof. Unfortunately, there were also pets running around in the house consisting of owls and a rat.

"Boys! Get your feet off the table," Mrs. Weasley yelled. Alexandra assumed it was the twins. The morning began with the twins being yelled at for having their feet on the table. Ginny constantly ran up and down the stairs complaining about not being able to find the clothes she wanted to wear. She didn't hate the loud per se it was just different. 

Percy's sudden appearance at the foot of the couch startled her. His pajamas still covered his body. His hair disheveled as if he had just woken up a few minutes ago. She couldn't believe that Penelope wanted to wake up to this every morning but to each their own.

"Good morning, Percy," Alexandra smiled rubbing her eyes. The hope of being able to fall back to sleep quickly disappeared from her mind. Another shrill scolding to the twins from Mrs. Weasley filling her ears.

"Morning, I was sent here to inform you that breakfast is ready," he delivered the message from Mrs. Weasley. She nodded and continued to lay on the couch. An unsure feeling nestled inside of her. She hadn't seen any house elves. Percy looked around and back towards her.

"Aren't you going to get up and eat with us?" he asked impatiently. His stomach growling. "Mother likes when everyone eats together,"

"I am sorry. Back at home I didn't eat with my family. I wasn't allowed to so they sent a house elf to serve me my meals," she answered. His normal hardened expression softened a bit. Alexandra started to see more and more that her house was not normal. The Clearwaters had games during the holidays and they would sing carols with each other. The Wood family spent every day of Christmas break catching up on the year that they may have not wrote down in their letters. The Weasleys sang happy birthday to almost strangers and have cake with them.

"You had it really rough didn't you, Parker?" he asked sitting down on the chair. He rested his head on his hand. 

"You have no idea," she sat up and played with the side of the blanket. She was always nervous when talking about her family. They were awful, but she didn't want to have others stand up for her against them. The Parkers were known for making their enemies suffer dearly. 

"I am glad that we were involved to help you get out of there. Penelope always hated the summer because she was out of reach from you," he confessed. Percy never understood their friendship. Penelope was the model student while Alexandra was, well, sometimes a student. Together the two witches were a powerful duo. 

"I can't wait to see her," she placed her feet on the floor and stood up from the couch. "Let's have some breakfast," 

Percy led her into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was serving Mr. Weasley some breakfast before smiling at the newcomers.

"About time you two showed up. How did you sleep, dearie?" she asked placing a plate of hot food in front of her husband.

"Good, thanks," she smiled and took a seat next to Percy. The table was riddled with food such as eggs, sausage, toast, and pitchers of orange juice and milk. She made her own plate and sat down awkwardly. Everyone was eating and talking about their expectations for the new school year. This family breakfast would have never happened in the Parker mansion. An owl's screech grabbed their attention. They looked out the window and watched the owl land on the perch by the window. 

"Percy, what is the owl delivering?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Percy stood up and grabbed the letters from the owl. 

"All our Hogwarts letter came in. Even yours Parker," he handed the letter to her. Alex felt her heart drop at the letter. She didn't know how she could financially go to Hogwarts. Her parents made it clear they were not going to support her. No way she could pay for the supplies that she needed. Alexandra placed the letter down on the table not bothering to look at it. The letter was a cruel reminder of the uncertainty of her future.

"Don't worry, dear. We will reach out to Dumbledore and see what he suggests," Mrs. Weasley seemed to be able to read her mind. She picked up the letter and placed it by her. 

"Thanks," she continued to eat her meal in peace. One by one the Weasleys walked away from the table after finishing their meal. Alexandra and Mrs. Weasley were the only ones left in the kitchen.

"You can borrow some of Ginny's clothing dear. I don't have much in the way of girl's clothing," Mrs. Weasley sighed as she cleaned the dishes. Alexandra smiled at her.

"That would be great," she looked down at her clothes from yesterday. They were the same ones from when she was kicked out of the house. Ginny walked down with some extra clothes for her. 

Alexandra sat outside on the bench. She couldn't get her mind off Oliver. The constant reminders around the house started to wain on her. Percy was his friend. Fred and George Weasley were on his Quidditch team. The brooms in the house reminded her of him. In first year, Oliver was the one that helped in her fears of flying. 

"Alex?" A voice asked drawing her from her thoughts. Penelope closed the back door after stepping outside cautiously. Alexandra looked up and smiled at her. The blonde smiled in return but didn't know how to approach the situation. Normally, they would run and hug each other but not today. Penelope seemed apprehensive about being in her presence.

"Penelope, it's me. Why are you being weird?"

"I... Alex are we still friends?" She asked placing some of her hair behind her ear. She only did this when she was nervous. A hurt look on her face. 

"Of course, Pen. Why wouldn't we be?" She asked. The blonde witch bit her lip and looked away from her. 

"You wrote some pretty awful things about me, all of us. We weren't sure what happened between the end of the school year and then. You said you couldn't send out letters and then Oliver got one from you..." she trailed away at the last part.

"Penelope, what did yours say because Percy has acted the same around me since he picked me up yesterday," 

"It was weird. You called me a mudblood and said that the biggest mistake Hogwarts ever made was unpetrifying me," she confessed. A tear fell down her cheek and she looked at her. "I didn't want to think it was you, but the writing on it had the same penmanship as yours. Percy never believed it was you that wrote the letters. He thought it was too coincidental that Colbey told us your parents were throwing you out and you sent out the letter attacking your friends," Alexandra gasped at her news. 

"I am really sorry, Pen. I would never say any of that to you or anyone. I was at your bed side every day while you were petrified. Oliver would have to drag me away from your bed since I wouldn't eat all day. My family is awful," she frowned at her best friend. Penelope smiled and hugged her. The smell of her friend's vanilla scent dancing with her nose.

"Don't apologize for them. At least you are free from them now," 

"I still can't believe you all planned this out. How can I ever repay you guys?" she asked.

"Just continue being our friend," Penelope shrugged and held her hand. "Percy and I care about you. Well, you know, Percy's special way of showing it," the girls giggled. Percy and Alexandra had been friends since their first year. As they grew up Percy was more easily annoyed by her antics but would always protect her.

"Penelope, I need you to tell me about Oliver. I have been wanting to write him a letter but I don't know where to begin," she confessed. Penelope squeezed on her hand gently and closed her eyes. She looked away not wanting to talk about the past few weeks.

"I am sorry but I think he should be the one to tell you, Alex. I am not in the right to say it," 

"Can you atleast tell me if I even have a friendship with him?" the desperate teen asked.

"I can't answer that question," Penelope answered and bit her lip. "I am so sorry,"

Alexandra felt the blood drain from her face. Penelope squeezed her hand. Tears slowly poured down her cheeks. Her hatred for her family intensifying. She pulled away from Penelope. Her friend gasped at the sudden reaction. 

"How could they do this to me?" She asked with her voice cracking. The blonde witch hugged her friend close. Alexandra pulled away from her.

"I am going to resolve this once and for all," she growled. 

"Ale-" 

Alexandra walked inside the house and grabbed the floo powder from the pot next to the fireplace. She walked inside the fireplace.

"Alex, wait!" She called out.

"Wood manor," she yelled clearly and threw the powder on the ground. The green light over took her body. She used to take the floo powder when she was younger. The intensity was not lost on her. Alexandra felt like she was being pulled on all sides. 

The young witch coughed upon arriving at Wood Manor. The soot from the fireplace stuck to her clothes. Dust fell off her clothes from every step she took. A sigh fell from her lips. Oliver was no where in sight. 

"Alexandra? Oliver didn't tell me you would be joining us for dinner," the soft voice of Mr. Wood came from behind her. "Come join us. We just started,"


	4. Chapter 4

Alexandra followed Mr. Wood into the dining room. A burst of nervous laughter slipped past her lips at some of his dad's jokes. Her father would have never joked with her like this. Past family pictures of the Woods hung on the walls. One picture had a young Oliver flying on a broom. The same smirk plastered on his lips. He appeared to be four or five years old. Normally, she would have loved to see pictures of a younger Oliver. Now she was battling an unsettling feeling in her stomach.

This was not how she played the events in her mind. Oliver was supposed to be here by himself. He would hear her floo into the family fireplace. They would make up and maybe she could spend the night in the guest room. The Woods loved their relationship but didn't want them to share a room just yet. She couldn't blame them. The young witch and wizard had their whole lives ahead of them. Now she was about to have dinner with the family. This wasn't a strange occurrence but given the drama, over the summer it was a bit awful.

"Oliver will be so happy to see you. He missed you terribly. My boy would never stop talking about you," the older man confessed once they walked into the dining room. A strong doubt that was the case especially after the letter. Alexandra hated that she still didn't know what the letter stated.

The two other occupants of the room turned their heads towards them. Two different reactions displayed by the pair. Mrs. Wood smiled at their visitor. Oliver frowned and looked at his spaghetti and meatballs. He seemed tense. His face a bright red.

"Come on in, sweetheart, Oliver never told us you were visiting this evening," she stood up and clasped her hands together. Oliver's parents seemed to take a strong liking to her over the holidays. Alexandra cleared her throat and smiled. Sideways glances being passed to the Gryffindor quidditch team captain. Oliver continued to look down not saying a word. She took the seat across from him. Words begged to spill out like vomit but she held her composure.

"Hey, Parker," his thick Scottish accent drew from his mouth. He only called her by her last name when he was upset. The last time he did this was after she ran when they kissed after he left the school's hospital in his fifth year. She didn't want her parents to know she was fraternizing with someone in Gryffindor. Her parents were trying a marriage alliance with the Flints at the time. Her family promised them riches but the Flints knew she was a disgrace.

"Parker? I believe after watching you two over the holiday break you are definitely past last name formalities. He has not stopped talking about you this summer," his father repeated and pat his son's back. Oliver flinched at the sudden contact.

"Honey," his wife interrupted looking between the two of them. Alexandra looked as if she had been crying. Her face was bright red and her eyes were glassy. It appeared at any moment she would cry again. Her son would never ignore the witch across the room. They have been friends since their first year. The concerned mother had a feeling something was off when her son canceled Quidditch practices at their home. There was something definitely off between the two of them.

"What?" He asked looking at between the three sitting in the room. Mrs. Wood sighed. Her dear husband was sometimes oblivious to his surroundings. Mrs. Wood cleared her throat and walked to her husband. She picked up his plate and a cup of pumpkin juice.

"We should leave them alone for a little. They need to talk about their seventh year. It was nice to see you, Alex," she called over her shoulder ushering her husband out of the dining room. He walked out of the dining room repeatedly asking his wife what was wrong.

"Was it something I said?" He asked before the dining-room door closed behind them. The air in the dining room felt thick with the disappearance of two neutral parties. A gasp slipped past her lips. This was the first time she was ever uncomfortable with him. She sighed not knowing what to say to him. He continued to roll the meatball around the table. The silence was starting to kill her.

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Flint? Your marriage?" He asked not daring to look up at her. He would rather take fifty bludgers to the head than ever experience this pain again.

"Is that what the letter talked about?" She asked.

"You would know what the letter said since you wrote it," he countered.

"Oliver, I know you are upset, but I didn't send that letter. Thomas sent it so I would be homeless when my parents kicked me out. This... this was their plan all along," she confessed to him. Alexandra was now genuinely worried that he wouldn't believe her. There was a killer on the loose and she needed to air it all out now.

Oliver tensed at the mention of her brother's name. The pair had been enemies since the start of theIR first year. Oliver defended her against Thomas all the time. Thomas was a beater for the Slytherin team. He was not shy about trying to hit him with a bludger.

"I don't believe you. The letter was real. I know you sent it. You could have told me that you would be marrying that bloke Flint. You had so many times to tell me. Why did you do all of this?" he looked in her eyes for the first time. His eyes were bloodshot as if he hadn't been sleeping. His eyes starting to fill with tears.

"Our families started talking about it before I was in the first year. Do you really think the talk continued much after I was placed in Gryffindor? They made one last attempt last year but my parents didn't want to pay that much to get rid of me,"

His handsome face contorted with confusion. He wanted to believe her but the arranged marriage really shocked him. There were other things of course that were rude but that stuck out the most. He dated in the past but this was the first girl he could ever act like himself. Alexandra accepted his rigorous quidditch training.

"Alex, who do I believe?" He asked feeling foolish. All interest in his food suddenly disappeared. He felt sick. He gulped and placed his head in his hands. A long sigh spilled past his lips.

"Oliver, I know I should have told you but I didn't because I knew it wasn't going to happen. I would ruin Flint's good name. I am really sorry for keeping it from you. You care about me. I would never do anything to lose the comfort you bring me,"

"You do the same to me," he admitted with a blush. Talking about his feelings felt normal with Alexandra. He was never one to open up about his emotions. A wide grin appeared on the witch's face. She placed her hand palm up on the table. The blushing wizard grabbed her hand. His thumb slowly rubbed her hand.

"You know Percy was trying to convince me the entire time. I can't believe he saw through it the entire time. Maybe he doesn't hate you that much after all,"

A sudden crash through the dining room door caused the two to jump in their seats. Mr. Wood laid on the floor. His plate of spaghetti and a cup of pumpkin juice on the floor. He laughed nervously.

"Honey, they just called me in. They are done!" He called out for his wife. He stood up quickly and grabbed his wand from his pocket. He muttered a quick spell and the mess was gone. Mrs. Wood appeared behind him with her arms crossed. A stern look on her face.

"They told me she wants to stay the night. I told them to ask you. Dinner was great as always," he kissed his wife's cheek and raced off.

"You may, Alex. Oliver help her get adjusted,"

Oliver and Alexandra walked up the stairs. His hand held hers. Her hands seemed to disappear in his. A soft sigh of bliss passed her lips. They were back on the same page from when they left each other.

"Well, here we are," he chuckled and scratched the back of his head. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Good night," he smiled and walked to his room. The blushing witch leaned against the door with a smile on her face. She opened her door and sighed remembering all the memories they shared in this room. His parents previously bought her clothes. She changed into pajamas and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. The earlier she fell asleep, the earlier she could wake up to see Oliver.

Her door opening caused her to wake up. She wondered how long she was sleeping. Her boyfriend stood at her doorway.

"Oliver?" She asked rubbing her eyes. He stood at her doorway in a shirt and boxers.

"Can we sleep together? Just for tonight?" He asked innocently. She blushed at the question. He was a sight for sour eyes. The light from the tip of his wand showed his messy hair. His handsome face showed that he hadn't got a wink of sleep.

"Oliver," she smiled and patted the spot next to her. He closed the door behind him and walked to her bed. He took off his shirt and threw it to the ground. A muttered spell threw the room in darkness once more.

She felt him crawl in bed and snuggle up behind her. He placed an arm around her waist and pulled her close. Her hair laid in his face but he didn't mind it. Her usual smell of vanilla danced with his nose. His other hand slipped under the pillow. 

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"I... I missed you,"


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver was gone by the time Alexandra woke up in the morning. The bed feeling cold despite the blankets covering her. A sense of longing overcame her. She reached across the bed to feel his warmth yet was greeted with cold fabric. Memories of last night came flashing into her mind. The way his body pressed to hers was like heaven. She felt safe in the way his arms wrapped around her. The way he buried his face inside of her hair taking in her vanilla scent. He didn't want to leave any space between them. She was relieved that they were back to normal.

A knock on her door caused her bliss like state to be cut short. She walked to the door and opened it revealing her boyfriend. His hair was a mess. His chocolate brown eyes half-opened to reveal he may have just woken up. A white tank top and red boxers covering his body. She blinked a few times before a smirk appeared.

"An Oliver with bedhead. How did I get so lucky?" She asked snaking her fingers through his soft, brown hair. He closed his eyes and smiled. Her touch always made him feel better.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to Diagon Alley to get our stuff for the new year. School starts soon as you know. Mrs. Weasley sent your letter from Hogwarts last night. I guess she figured someone would keep you here so you wouldn't want to go back to the Burrow," he winked and handed her the letter.

"Oliver, I don't have the money. Mrs. Weasley wrote to Dumbledore about how to handle all of this, but I am sure he is busy getting everything prepared. How can I afford anything? I only have my wand," she shrugged. "Maybe I can try to rob Gringotts,"

"You don't have to commit a felony to go to Hogwarts this year. Mum and dad are going to cover it until Dumbledore figures it out," he reassured her. Tears filled her eyes but she cleared her throat. The excitement of going back to Hogwarts quickly filling her.

"Thanks so much to your parents and you. They didn't have to. Oh, Oliver, we are going to be together our last year," she wrapped her arms around him.

"I wanted to make sure my favorite girl was at the school to see me win the Quidditch Cup," he smiled and kissed her forehead. A blush appeared on her cheeks. "Be ready in ten minutes. We should go before dark and I want to finally take you on a date not surrounded by our fellow classmates,"

Oliver walked away before she could say anything. She closed the door and spun around pressing her back to it. They never went on a date together outside of Hogsmeade. They were normally with their friends. She wanted to dress in something special. The closet had plenty of clothes that the Woods donated but there was one that was on her mind. A short green dress with a ribbon around her waist. She tried the dress on and applied some makeup. A few minutes passed and Alexandra walked downstairs. Oliver started to turn to see her.

"Well, are you rea-" He asked and stopped upon seeing her. He gulped and smiled. It was like all time had stopped. The way the dress clung to her curves took his breath away.

"You look beautiful," he grabbed her hand twirling her around. "Almost a shame we are going to use the floo system to travel,"

"It is fine, Oliver. Let's make this the best first date ever," she touched his cheek gently. She escorted her into the fireplace. She grabbed the floo powder and threw it down.

"Diagon Alley," she spoke clearly. The green flames once again engulfing her. A few seconds passed and she appeared in Diagon Alley. She coughed and stepped out of the fireplace. The soot sticking to her dress. She sighed and tried to wipe the debris off. Oliver followed not too far behind her. He grabbed her hand linking their fingers together.

"Let's get our books from Flourish and Blotts. We can get our robes after lunch," he led her towards the store. The pair noted the lack of witches and wizards in Diagon Alley. The train to Hogwarts leaves next week but it seemed like the new school year was the last thing on everyone's minds. The fear caused by Sirius Black's escape was taking over the wizarding world. He hadn't committed any more murders but one couldn't be too careful. He killed his best friends so anyone else was fair game.

"I have the worst classes this year. Potions, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, and Herbology. Really? Another year of stupid mandrakes!" She groaned and crossed her arms. "Dumbledore hates meeeeee," she elongated to sound like a mandrake. Oliver shot her a sideways glance.

"Let me guess, flying? Oh and whatever else fake Quidditch class McGonagall made up for you," she pointed out and rolled her eyes at his cocky grin.

"How do you take the OWLs and NEWTs in flying?," she asked and shoved him away. He laughed and held the door open for her. She stepped into the store with the usual sight. Shelves riddled with books of all shapes and sizes towered over the young witch and wizard.

"At least you don't have Charms this year. We have to swish and flicker," he squeaked his voice. A sigh escaped her lips.

"But are you looking beyond the swish and flicker? Maybe if you see it with your third eye it will tell you that it will rain on Tuesday," she mocked Professor Trelawney.

Alexandra walked around the bookshelves. She hated buying her textbooks. They were going to gather dust until class started. She always relied on her friend to get her motivated to study. Oliver grabbed their books and paid for them.

"Are you hungry? We could always have Rosa Lee Teabag. I figured The Leaky Cauldron is the last place you would want to eat," He asked holding a bag of their books. He moved his hand and grabbed hers.

"I am hungry. Let's get going," she placed her hand on her stomach. Oliver nodded and led them to the tea store. The familiar smell of sugar, fruit, and honey poured through the door. She sighed happily and looked at him.

"It looks a little full in there. I will get the teas if you hood our books. Strawberry tea and scones, correct?" He asked remembering all the times they talked about their dream date. She took possession of the books and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks. I will be in the around the back to wait for you," she walked away while he walked inside the store. Alexandra sat down on the cobblestone floor waiting for Oliver.

"Woof," a black dog suddenly caught her attention. She jumped upon seeing the creature so close to her. The dog nudged her hand with his head. She smiled and pet him softly. The dog laid down in front of her.

"Good doggie," she whispered and continued to pet the dog. Alexandra noticed the dog was skinnier than normal. "Are you homeless like me?" A few minutes later Oliver appeared around the corner.

"Made a new friend while I was gone?" He asked sitting down next to her. The black dog sat up shaking his tail at Oliver. Strawberry tea and two scones appeared before her. The dog whimpered looking at the food.

"We can split. You have one and I have one, deal?" She asked handing the dog the scone. The dog started to eat the scone happily. Alexandra sighed and handed him the other one.

"Well, I hope your mother cooks a big dinner tonight," she took a sip from her strawberry tea. The dog licked her hand before walking away from her once more.

"Ready to get our robes?" He asked standing up. He helped her up from the floor.

"Our last time getting robes," she frowned and held his hand. He led them to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. He opened the door for her. She thanked him and stepped inside. The store had cloaks with all the house symbols on them. Dress robes and traveling cloaks hung from the walls. Old paintings of past witches and wizards hung in frames.

"No drinks allowed," the employer barked at her. Alexandra quickly apologized and left the store. She stood by a post with a picture of the escaped serial killer. A hand appeared in the shot forcing him to face forwards.

"You tell your boyfriend to watch out this year, yet?" The familiar sound of her brother's voice asked behind her. She turned on her heel. Thomas and Marcus Flint now stood in front of her with their arms crossed. A smirk pressed on their faces.

She rolled her eyes and turned away from him once more. Her heart pounding in her chest. She never defied her twin brother this way. Their parents already kicked her out of the house. They couldn't do anything to her now. A low growl escaped his lips from being ignored. He gripped her shoulder roughly. She yelped underneath his grasp.

"I was kind of hoping old Black here would have blasted you away. A shame really," Thomas taunted her once more. He wanted her to react.

"Thomas, what do you want?" She asked acting if his mere existence was a bother to her. A smirk appeared on his lips.

"A duel," he grabbed his wand and stepped back from her. Alexandra's mouth went dry. She grabbed her wand from her pocket and pointed the wand towards him.

"You scared?" he asked with a smirk. She shook her head and glared at him although never having dueled a day in her life. Her parents drained her of any fight. All she wanted was to be loved.

"This isn't the time or place, Thomas,"

"It is as good as ever,"

A bark grabbed their attention. The black dog from before suddenly appeared in front of Alexandra. He barked at Thomas and Marcus. His teeth were bared and he was ready to pounce on the boys. Thomas pointed his wand at the dog.

"Expelliaramus," Alexandra pointed her wand towards Thomas. His wand flew out of his hand and away from him. The black dog lunged towards them causing them to trip over each other.

"This isn't over, Alex," he yelled while the two Slytherins ran from the dog. The dog calmed down once they were gone. He turned around and stared into her eyes.

"Thanks," she sighed in relief putting her wand away. The dog seemed to nod in agreement and walked away.

"What did I miss?" Oliver asked walking out with their robes. "Whose wand is that?"

"Let's go home," she sighed and linked his arm to hers.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wake up, Alex, we have to get on the train," her boyfriend knocked on her door before allowing himself in. A soft whine slipped past her lips. She placed her blankets over her head and sighed. The blanket quickly removed from her body. A pair of hands rubbing up the small of her back to her shoulders.

"Stop," she whined feeling herself shiver under his touch. His simple touch always sent her over the edge. She sighed literally feeling herself melt underneath him. The past few weeks with him have been heaven to her. They really hit off living together. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Come on, Alex. We can cuddle on the train," he smiled and continued to kiss her cheek. She groaned and rolled over underneath him. A huge smile appeared on her face.

"Oliver, I think I lo-," she was cut off by the sound of a knock on her door. Oliver jumped upon hearing the knock. He quickly removed himself from her bed.

"Are you guys ready?" His mother's voice called from the other side of the door.

"I will start getting ready," she answered.

"Great, dear, we don't want you two late on your last first day," his mother walked away from her bedroom door. Alexandra sighed as Oliver walked to the door.

"I will wait for you downstairs. I have your suitcase ready for you," he walked out of the room. Alexandra couldn't believe she almost confessed her love for him. They had known each other for years but only dated a few.

"Bad timing, Mrs. Wood," she muttered to herself. She removed herself from the comfort of her bed and started to get ready. Mixed emotions filled her as she looked in the mirror. A simple shirt and jeans would do for today. Uniforms were overrated. They were going to start the rest of their lives in a few months. They could live together and do anything they wanted. First, they had to get past Thomas, Marcus, and anyone else in their way. She walked downstairs to meet Oliver and his parents.

"Here she is," Oliver's mother smiled watching her stand next to Oliver. Her son smiled wearing his Gryffindor robes. He had Alexandra's robes in his hands.

"You know the Headmaster wants us to at least wear our robes. Let me help you," he smiled and helped her get into her school robes. They stared at each other. He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"All right you two. Any more of that and the wife will start expecting this. Let's get to platform nine and three quarters," his father smiled leading them out of the house. The young couple and Oliver's mother followed close behind. His father drove them to London to the King's Cross Station.

"Come now let's not be late. I would like a word with Mr. Weasley," Oliver's father spoke. Alexandra and Oliver grabbed their suitcases from the trunk. They walked inside the busy train station. Muggles were aplenty at the train station. She stuck close to Oliver not trying to lose him. His parents were ahead of them and went through the wall for Platform 9 and 3 quarters. Her boyfriend slipped through the wall first and she quickly followed.

The train station was packed as usual. Parents were celebrating their child going to school. Pangs of jealousy slipped through Alexandra as she saw the children get doted on by their parents.

"Must be nice," she thought bitterly. She sighed softly and left her suitcase with one of the train assistants. No sign of Thomas or parents made her happy. A showdown with them was the last thing she wanted.

"We will see you both for Christmas. Behave you two and good luck, my boy," his father hugged his son and Alexandra.

"Can't wait to hold the Quidditch Cup this year," the proud seventeen years old puffed out his chest. His father smiled before being pushed aside by his wife.

"Remember no adult things until you graduate. I am much too young to be a grandmother,"

"Y-yes ma'am," Alexandra stuttered while blushing. Oliver chuckled at her obvious discomfort. She rolled her eyes at him. The pair went inside the train.

"That was so embarrassing. What did you tell her?" She asked frantically. Oliver ignored her question and walked with her to the compartment. First years were running around trying to find a place to sit. Percy and Penelope smiled upon seeing them.

"Here is the happy couple," Penelope spoke happily. Alexandra smiled sitting across from her best friend.

"I will be back. I am going to see the twins. I want to tell them our schedule for Quidditch practice," he kissed Alexandra's head. Percy looked at him in shock that he would leave her with two women. He cleared his throat and stood up.

"Percy, where are you going?" The blonde Ravenclaw asked her boyfriend. The stoic look on his face turned into confusion.

"Women talk. No thanks," he stepped out leaving the two women alone.

"It is the first year all over again," she chuckled as the train started to move. Penelope nodded in agreement. A silence fell between them.

"I never thought we would be graduating so soon,"

"I didn't think I would be graduating," Alexandra confessed.

"I am happy that you are away from your parents and you and Oliver are together again," Penelope admitted.

"I am too. Let's make this year one that we will never forget,"

The two friends sat together in silence while their boyfriends did their bidding around the train. The pitter-patter of rain being the only noise. The two had a time of friendship. They could vibe together in peace. The train suddenly started to stop. The lights flickered. The wheels screeching loudly against the track. Ice started to form on the windows and the women could see their breath.

"What is going on, Pen?" She asked looking around. Her heart started to beat loudly in her chest. 

"I am not sure," she shook her head. The door handle started to turn. Alexandra gulped on seeing the door suddenly open. Long black fingers started to push the door open. A hovering black cape with a wrinkly face appeared before them. They tried to scream but nothing came out.

Sad memories and sounds suddenly filled her head. Her first summer at her parent's house and the subsequent years to follow filled her sound. Every time the cane landed on her or the way her parents spoke to her. A tear slid down her cheek. The hovering creature was coming closer to her.

"Expecto patronum!" A voice called out. The hovering creature hissed in pain before leaving the women alone. She looked around before passing out on the train.


	7. Chapter 7

Alexandra walked around the Parker Manor confused. The likelihood of her ever being in this home again was none. The thought made her sick, so why was she here? She was on the second floor walking around aimlessly.

_"Colbey?" She exclaimed excitedly seeing the house-elf tend to her room. The elf never turned. Continuous calls came for her, but the elf didn't budge. The room appeared nothing like when she left a few weeks ago. Her room was still filled with pictures and gifts from her parents. She figured she had to be at least eleven years old. The confused witch walked out of her old room. Another house-elf walked through her. None of the house-elves noticed her but they looked a few years younger._

_"Was that thing a time machine?" She asked herself before a sudden noise distracted her. The slamming of a door alerted her that someone came into the home. She walked to the top of the stairs and noticed her father dragging a younger version of herself inside. Her younger self crying begging for her release. Her mother and brother entered the home after them. Afraid to hurt their appearances around the neighborhood, the mother looked around to ensure no one was watching them._

_"Tommy, go upstairs!" Her mother instructed him. The boy whined and looked between his parents._

_"Why? She can't ruin my life here too," he stomped his foot. His father raised his cane as if to strike him. Thomas noticed this was a losing battle. He quickly ran up the stairs and past Alexandra. A pure look of panic over his face. Once their parents were satisfied with his dismissal they started to drag her towards the library._

_"No, father, please," she called out. Her mother walked behind them. The older Alexandra heard tiny footsteps to see Colbey looking down sadly. The teenager rushed downstairs and slipped inside the library. Young Alexandra was sobbing on the couch._

_"Honestly, such a weakling," her mother hissed as she took a sip of wine. Alexandra tried to calm herself as fewer sobs slipped past her lips. Her father gripped his cane._

_"Who does she belong to?"_

_"What?" Her mother asked turning to her husband._

_"The Parker family does not raise weak children and we only raise Slytherins. Who is her real father so we can rid of her," he pressed urgently. He took a sip of wine from his glass and stared at Alexandra in disgust. She blinked at her father's refusal of accepting her as his own._

_"Are you mad? She is ours. You are the father," her mother stared at him in disbelief. Her father sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. No way this weakling had Parker blood in her. She had to be a mutt. His good name was being sullied the longer she was allowed in the house._

_"The Parker name does not have weaklings. We are a proud family and have a legacy to uphold. We sure as hell don't make friends with blood traitors or mudbloods," he hissed and grabbed Alexandra's arm yanking her off the couch. She yelped in fear and tried to slip away._

_"Neither does my family. She just ha- What are you doing?" She asked urgently. The woman claimed to not care about her daughter but appeared to worry when he took a hold of her._

_"She is useless to us now. All the good Slytherin families know she is weak. The Flint's will never want her now for the marriage. The Notts, Crabbe, Goyle they will never want her. She is a waste of resources," he shrugged. He grabbed the cane with his hand and all resistance from Alexandra ceased._

_"Honey, those families aren't perfect. They will mess up and we will have our chance," she assured him. The man shook his head still gripping onto his daughter and the cane._

_"Ya know Malfoy looks down on me know. Imagine that? A man that married into a family with a blood traitor in the Blacks. Told me there was only one way to take care of this," he shoved his daughter to the ground. He pulled on his cane to reveal a wand._

_"What are you-?" Her mother was cut off by her husband's words._

_"Avada-"_

Alexandra woke up gasping for air. Oliver, Penelope, and an older gentleman were standing above her. Oliver and Penelope looked worried. Penelope's mouth was open but no words came out. A distant sound questioning if she was all right played in her ears.

"Are you all right?" The older gentleman asked. She wasn't sure how to answer that question. Alexandra just witnessed her father trying to kill her all over again. Her face felt hot. Beads of sweat and tears were falling down her face. Her heart racing so fast she wondered if it would flee her body. That particular event happened after she came home in her first year.

"Darling, are you all right?" Oliver asked helping her sit up. Penelope carefully watched her friend.

"What was that?" Alexandra asked breathlessly ignoring their questions.

"That was a dementor. Nasty little things from Azkaban in search of Sirius Black. I am sure I don't have to tell you all to stay away from them at Hogwarts. They will stop at nothing to obtain Sirius Black," the older man answered before her friends could.

"Did you guys faint?" She asked her friends. Penelope and Oliver shook their heads. Alexandra suddenly felt more embarrassed.

"You aren't the only one who fainted on the train. When I was looking for you there was talk of others. Percy was in here but he went to do Head Boy duties," Oliver assured her rubbing her back.

"Who are you?" Alexandra asked ruder than she intended to the older man. The only adults that were on the train were usually workers on the train.

"Professor Lupin. I will be your professor in Dark Arts this year," he answered. Alexandra leaned against Oliver on the seat. "Here, eat this. You will feel better,"

Professor Lupin handed her a few pieces of chocolate and left before another word could be spoken.

"Am I the only one that passed out?"

"Alex, you were screaming no. You didn't just pass out. You were experiencing something. What was it?" Penelope asked. Alexandra told them a lot about her past life but this was one she could not. Admitting to her friends that she was nearly killed by her family was not something she wanted to talk about.

"I... I can't tell you guys I am sorry," she sighed and rested her head on Oliver's shoulder. Penelope looked at Oliver worried yet dropped it. The train ride to Hogwarts continued in an uneasy silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Good morning,
> 
> I am still transferring all my stories from old sites so I can have them in one place. Please leave any constructive criticism so that I may get better.


End file.
